Apologize
by Kamila Kuchiki
Summary: Após a Batalha de Inverno, Orihime decide tomar uma atitude em relação aos seus sentimentos não correspondidos por Ichigo. Songfic IchiHime, baseada na música "Apologize" do One Republic.


**Apologize**

A Batalha de Inverno havia chegado ao fim. Tanto o Mundo Real como a Soul Society já estavam voltando ao normal, bem como seus habitantes que presenciaram tamanha catástrofe.

Bem, nem todos. Muitas vezes, situações extremas nos fazem tomar atitudes impensadas...Foi o que Orihime pensou ao ver Ichigo beijando Rukia no final daquele dia decisivo, mesmo que seu coração dissesse exatamente o contrário.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun?...- Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. Ichigo e Rukia a olharam com surpresa, especialmente o shinigami substituto, que mal conseguiu balbuciar algo ao ver a garota se afastando lentamente.

- Inoue, não...

Um novo período letivo se iniciava no colégio de Karakura. Orihime geralmente considerava o primeiro dia de aula muito imporatnte, mas a possibilidade de encontrar Ichigo apenas a deixava angustiada, pois ela não sabia como iria reagir. Afinal, ela não o via desde o dia em que o flagrou beijando Rukia, e durante esse tempo pôs-se a pensar em seus sentimentos.

_"Será que tudo que fiz foi em vão?"_ , pensou ela, relembrando o dia em que partiu para o Hueco Mundo pelo bem de seus amigos. Pelo bem _dele._

Ichigo também não estava feliz. Sempre que se lembrava do olhar expressivo de Orihime, sentia um estranho aperto no peito, apesar de ter confessado seus sentimentos à shinigami que salvou a sua vida e a de sua família. Enquanto atravessava o portão da escola, pensou no que diria ao encontrar a garota, ficando mais nervoso ainda.

Subiu as escadas para a sala de aula e então a viu parada no meio do corredor vazio. Não estava preparado para isso, mas precisava esclarecer as coisas de uma vez.

- Inoue.

Ela se virou lentamente. Óbvio que o encontro dos dois em algum momento seria inevitável...Mas agora ela não sentia mais a angústia de antes.

- Olá, Kurosaki-kun- disse ela num tom tranquilo. Ou pelo menos, ela tentou.

- Sabe, faz tempo que não nos vemos- ele fez uma pausa- Desde o final da Batalha de Inverno, e não tivemos tempo para conversar sobre-

- Sobre o quê, Kurosaki-kun?- Orihime o interrompeu- A batalha terminou, estamos à salvo agora, e de volta ao Mundo Real.

- Não se faça de tonta, Inoue- Ichigo fechou a cara- Quero conversar sobre nós dois.

_Nós dois._As palavras finais atingiram-na em cheio. Desde quando o shinigami substituto passou a se importar com isso? Seu futuro agora não era ao lado de Rukia? Tentando disfarçar o nervosismo, Orihime procurou pelas palavras que ensaiava dizer desde a última vez que se viram.

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**

_(estou me segurando em sua corda, deixou-me a dez metros do chão)_

**And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound**

_(e estou escutando o que você diz, mas eu simplesmente não consigo emitir nenhum som)_

- Não há mais nada a dizer, Kurosaki-kun- ela abaixou a cabeça- Eu já desisti de meus sentimentos por você.

Ora, depois de tanto tempo os sinais de que Orihime sentia mais do que amizade já eram visíveis para Ichigo. O problema é que ele nunca tentou enxergá-la além da amizade, fazia pouco caso dos sentimentos dela e só enxergou a verdade num momento nada tranquilo.

- Como assim, Inoue?- Ichigo estava confuso. Ou não.- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Amadurecimento, Kurosaki-kun- respondeu a garota, ainda de cabeça baixa- Foi o que consegui no final dessa batalha. Percebi que seria tolice da minha parte esperar por algo que nunca teria.

Ela se preparou para ir embora, mas Ichigo ainda não estava satisfeito. Segurou-a pelo braço, desesperado por mais respostas.

- Espere- disse ele- Porque não me disse o que sentia antes? Se-

- Se eu tivesse dito, seria diferente?- Orihime o interrompeu de novo- Não Kurosaki-kun, eu sei que não seria.

**You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down**

_(você diz que precisa de mim, mas você vai e me derruba)_

**But wait...**

_(mas espere...)_

**You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say**

_(você diz que sente muito, não imaginou que eu me viraria e diria)_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_(é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais)_

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_(eu disse que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais)_

Suavemente, Orihime se soltou de Ichigo e continuou a se explicar.

- Eu nunca disse o que sentia porque esperei que você percebesse aos poucos, Kurosaki-kun...Desde quando te conheci. E mesmo quando Kuchiki-san chegou, quando ela esteve em perigo na Soul Society...Eu estive lá pra te ajudar, mesmo que não tenha feito muito.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver, Inoue!

- Tem tudo a ver, Kurosaki-kun. Sempre reparei no modo em que a olhava, e nas brigas bobas que vocês tinham...apesar de todos esses sinais, continuei acreditando.

Ichigo a ouvia boquiaberto. A confissão da garota o deixava com um aperto cada vez maior no peito, e ele começava a se perguntar se havia tomado a decisão mais justa.

- Mesmo quando parti para o Hueco Mundo, nunca perdi a esperança de te ver novamente- Orihime continuou, a voz começando a falhar- Mas não me arrependo...Valeu a pena arriscar minha vida para ver você feliz, e não hesitaria em fazer de novo.

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you**

_(eu me arriscaria de novo, cairia, levaria um tiro por você)_

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new**

_(e eu preciso de você como um coração precisa bater, mas isso não é novidade)_

- Sua idiota!- Ichigo exclamou nervoso- Acha mesmo que fiquei feliz ao saber que estava correndo perigo no Hueco Mundo? Não diga uma coisa dessas!

Subitamente, ele a abraçou. Em vez de corresponder, Orihime apenas fechou os olhos, lutando para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam descer por seu rosto. Se já estava difícil esquecer Ichigo, pior ainda era sentir o calor do corpo dele junto ao dela enquanto tentava.

- Me desculpe, Inoue...

As pernas dela vacilaram. Tinha medo de perder o controle, corresponder ao abraço e beijá-lo naquele exato momento, obedecendo seu corpo e seu coração, mas ela não o fez. Reunindo a força de vontade que ainda lhe restava, Orihime pôs as mãos no peitoral de Ichigo e o afastou firmemente.

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**

_(eu te amei com uma chama viva que agora está se apagando)_

**And you say**

_(e você diz)_

**"Sorry" like an angel, heaven let me think was you**

_("sinto muito" como um anjo, céus, deixe-me pensar que era você)_

**But I'm afraid...**

_(mas eu temo...)_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_(é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais)_

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_(eu disse que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais)_

- Não torne isso mais difícil para mim, Kurosaki-kun. Você tem uma promessa a cumprir com Kuchiki-san.

- Promessa?- ele perguntou- Mas como você-

- Eu vi tudo, Kurosaki-kun. Antes que você beijasse a Kuchiki-san e a deixasse partir, você prometeu a ela que voltaria. E foi aí que percebi que realmente não havia chance para mim...

- Inoue, não!- Ichigo protestou- Como posso cumprir uma promessa dessas, sabendo que você não está feliz?

- Eu estarei feliz...- Orihime ergueu a cabeça, forçando um sorriso- Se você também estiver. Afinal, não é isso o que chamam de amor verdadeiro?

Ele a encarou, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Seus sentimentos por Rukia não haviam mudado, mas ele ainda não conseguia se perdoar por ter feito Orihime sofrer calada por tanto tempo. Apesar de tudo, ele não queria perdê-la também.

- Inoue...

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_(é tarde demais pra se desculpar, é tarde demais)_

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

_(eu disse que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais)_

- Eu ficarei bem, Kurosaki-kun- disse ela num tom firme- Não se esqueça, a Kuchiki-san está te esperando.

Sem olhar para trás, ela terminou de atravessar o corredor deixando finalmente uma lágrima cair. A última lágrima...É claro que ainda levaria um tempo para esquecê-lo, mas ela faria um esforço.

Afinal, essa era a sua própria _promessa._

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground**

_(estou me segurando em sua corda, deixou-me a dez metros do chão)_


End file.
